The Secret's Out
by BTRobsession
Summary: James wasn't allowed in their bedroom and now he knows why. Kogan smut!


**A/N: Hey, guys! So, I know I have other stories to be writing for, but I have been suffering from some severe writer's block, so I decided to write a one-shot to keep my creative juices flowing. I was in a smutty kind of mood. Not sure why, but it has been a while since I wrote a smut fic. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!**

"Come on, James!"

"Coming!" James called out to Carlos. The brunet sighed in frustration when he still couldn't find his sunglasses.

Gustavo had given the boys the day off, and James and Carlos decided to spend their free time down by the pool. They had everything packed away in a tote bag, but something was missing.

James huffed in annoyance. He still couldn't find his favorite pair of shades.

"James!"

The pretty brunet left the bedroom when he heard his name being called again.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Carlos questioned when he noticed the sad expression on James' face.

"I can't find my shades!" James cried.

"Do you need them?"

"Yes! I can't have the sun in my eyes! Do you know what that will do to me!"

"Okay, then just borrow Kendall's," Carlos suggested.

"I guess," James said with a frown. "But mine are better."

"His are better than nothing."

"I guess."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Just get them. I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, he's not here anyway."

"He's not?" James asked, suddenly noticing how quiet the apartment was.

"Yeah. He's at the park with Jo."

"And Logan?"

Carlos shrugged his shoulders. "Probably with Camille."

"Hmm. I guess I could borrow them," James said.

"Yep! Now hurry and get them so we can go! I don't want to waste our only day off!" Carlos cried.

"Then you go ahead. I will be down in five minutes."

Carlos nodded his head and grabbed the tote bag, then he opened the front door. "Hurry up!" he said, then he was gone.

James let out a sigh. It was easier to just grab Kendall's pair of sunglasses, but he wanted his own. The brunet went back into his bedroom, his eyes scanning around the room for the missing item. He frowned when he didn't see them. It didn't help that the bedroom looked like a tornado had hit it, Carlos wasn't exactly tidy.

"This stinks," James grumbled to himself.

He left the bedroom and made his way down the hall toward the other room, slowly opening the door. He knew his bandmates weren't home, but he was still nervous. Logan had made it clear that no one was to enter their room, in fear of it getting messy. James wasn't an idiot, he knew that rule only applied to him and Carlos.

The room was immaculate. James couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. Of course, Logan would make sure the room was tidy. Even Kendall's side of the room was clean.

He looked around the room in search for the blond's sunglasses. They were sitting on the dresser and James made his way over, reaching to grasp them.

Then he heard two familiar voices.

"Shit!" He cursed to himself and he tried to figure out where to hide.

His eyes landed on the closet and he dashed to the other side of the room, throwing open the closet door and climbing inside. It was a small space, but it was just enough to hide him from his friends.

"I'm so glad we have the apartment to ourselves." He heard Kendall say.

"Yeah," Logan agreed, and the two stepped inside their bedroom. Logan's brows furrowed. "Didn't I close the door?" he asked.

James cringed. He knew he had forgotten something.

"Who cares!" Kendall cried and he shut the door behind him. "I have you all to myself."

James' left eyebrow arched. What did Kendall mean?"

Logan huffed. "I knew they would come in here. I hate it when they don't listen."

"Enough, Logie. Just let it go," Kendall said.

"I know, but it's still annoying when they don't listen."

"I know how to cheer you up."

Kendall pulled the shorter brunet closer and attacked Logan's neck with soft kisses. James' eyes widened. He knew Logan and Kendall were close, but he didn't think that were THAT close.

Logan moaned and gripped the blond's shoulders. "Kendall, wait. What if they come home?"

"Relax. They are probably at the pool," Kendall replied, then he resumed kissing the brunet's neck.

Logan's eyes fluttered closed and he let out another moan when he felt Kendall suck harshly on his skin. His neck was one of his sensitive areas.

Kendall smiled and pulled away from Logan, causing the shorter teen to whine from the loss. Kendall winked and led Logan over to his bed, pushing the brunet back until he landed on the bed. Their lips connected, both moaning from the contact.

"It's been too long, Logie," Kendall said.

Logan nodded his head in agreement. "They never leave us alone."

"Our prayers have been answered." Kendall leaned down and started kissing Logan again.

James felt his face growing hot. He knew he had to get out of the closet, but it was risky. They would surely catch him. The voice in James' head was telling him to get out while they were distracted, but something was keeping him from doing so. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him. It was kind of hot.

Logan was moaning again and James shifted uncomfortably in the small space, his swim trunks starting to feel tight around him. Kendall was kissing Logan's neck and his hand was trailing down to Logan's jeans, popping open the button and lowering the zipper. Logan's jeans were tossed to the floor, James' eyes landing on the article of clothing when it landed by the closet door.

He glanced back up and he let out a gasp. Kendall's hand was wrapped around Logan's member, stroking the length slowly. James was really feeling uncomfortable now, but not because of the scene playing in front of him, but because his own member was growing hard. He felt bad for being turned on by his best friends, but he couldn't help it. He was a teenage boy and his hormones were raging.

"Kendall, please!" Logan begged, bucking his hips upward, trying to gain more friction.

The blond just smirked and lowered his head down, licking along the tip of Logan's member. Logan was wiggling and gripping the sheets tightly, moans and obscenities spilling from his lips. James was surprised when he heard Logan using such language, the smart boy rarely cussed. James was learning new things about his friends.

"Fuck! Kendall!" Logan cried when Kendall engulfed the rest of his length.

The blond just smirked and bobbed his head up and down, enjoying the sounds Logan made. Kendall knew the brunet was close and he pulled off of Logan, causing the smart boy to whimper. He was so close.

"You're a fucking tease," Logan said.

"I know." Kendall smiled.

Logan rolled his eyes and sat up, pulling the blond in for another kiss. James knew this was his chance to leave, but his legs weren't listening. He was sure Carlos was wondering where he was and he was praying that the Latino didn't come looking for him. The show wasn't over yet.

Kendall broke away from the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. Logan licked his lips and scooted closer to the blond, his hands fumbling with the button on Kendall's skinny jeans. While Logan was working open his pants, Kendall tugged on the hem of Logan's shirt. The brunet got the hint and moved away so that he could discard his shirt.

James watched his friends undress and his cock seemed to grow harder. If that was even possible. He reached down and started to palm himself through his trunks, trying to gain some relief.

 _This isn't creepy at all_. He thought to himself. James rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. Of course, what he was doing was creepy! His two friends were going at it and he was hiding in the closet rubbing himself. Yeah, not creepy at all.

Kendall and Logan were kissing again, and James felt himself getting bored. They had to something else than just kiss. He shook his head. He felt like a creep.

He glanced up when he heard Logan cry out and his jaw fell open. Kendall was between Logan's legs now, the blond's fingers slipping inside the shorter brunet. James swallowed hard and his hand rubbed his aching member harder. It wasn't enough. He needed more.

James reached inside his trunks and gripped his cock, a sigh of pleasure spilling from his lips. He moved his hand up and down, trying to match the trusts of Kendall's fingers. Logan's head rolled from side to side, cries of pleasure escaping his mouth.

"K-Kendall, please! Fuck me already!"

 _Yeah, Kendall, fuck him already._ James thought. The pretty brunet didn't care if he was thinking creepy things about his friends. He needed to get off.

Kendall removed his fingers from the boy beneath him, then he lined himself up with his lover's entrance and slowly pushed his hips forward. Logan cried out and wrapped his legs around the blond, trying to bring him closer. Kendall buried his face in the crook of Logan's neck, grunting with every thrust of his hips.

James stroked his cock along with Kendall's thrusts. Kendall started to move faster, making Logan scream in pleasure. James bit down hard on his lip to silence his own pleasurable sounds.

"Kendall! I'm gonna come!" Logan cried.

Hearing that encouraged the blond to speed up his movements, and he started to pound into the smart boy. Logan came with a shout, shooting ropes of cum across the blond boy's abdomen. Feeling Logan's walls clench around him brought Kendall over the edge, and with a grunt he came, filling the brunet to the brim.

James felt his own orgasm approach and he bit down on his lip to hold back his moans as he came over his hand. He calmed down from the high and he tucked himself back into his trunks.

"That was amazing," Logan panted.

Kendall nodded and pulled out of the brunet, and rolled over onto his side. "Definitely worth the wait."

"Should we go out there before they come back?"

"Nah. I'm sure they won't come in here. I mean, you made up that rule."

James rolled his eyes. So, that's what the new rule was for.

Kendall turned to face Logan. "We can always go again?"

Logan smiled and shook his head. "Is that all you can think about?"

"Hey! It's been forever since we got to do this and they aren't even home!"

"Okay fine."

Kendall smirked and climbed on top of Logan, connecting their lips.

James let out a sigh. He was never going to get out of the closet.

 **A/N: Yeah…. I don't know why I decided to write this. I haven't written smut in a while so I'm sorry if I was a little rusty. I was thinking of doing a part two. Maybe have James join them? Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
